


Charity Banquets and Bathrooms

by spidermanhoodie



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, M/M, MLM Writer, a lil explicit, a lot explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhoodie/pseuds/spidermanhoodie
Summary: Henry and Alex agreed to stay separate for Henry's charity event, but they don't stick to that plan.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Charity Banquets and Bathrooms

Alex’s sweater was too tight. 

The soft material that coated its insides became a vice, the cuffs chains. He forgot how long ago he bought this sweater, probably just something cozy-but-interesting to wear to debates or events, something that could keep him warm with a slight Texan chill in the air while still keeping him presentable. When he put it on this morning for Henry’s charity banquet, it felt fine, it really did. Maybe the sweater wasn’t too tight at all. Maybe it was his boyfriend, all dolled up and pretty, his suit crisp with a golden trim, his face pinked from the sun. 

They had made an agreement to talk to other people that night – after all, political figures have to manage the public. If they just stand next to each other, whispering sweet nothings into the other’s ear, if they sit on one another’s laps and only talk between them, if they disappear to find a spacious broom closet, the press will eat them alive. They have things to do. 

So Alex tries to stand apart from him. This is Henry’s event – Henry’s event, so he must stay together, and Alex cannot lay a finger on him. Alex can’t help but picturing what he wanted to do to him. He wanted to grab him by the throat, by where his collar is buttoned tight against his skin. He wanted to bite him just below that line, leaving a mark that he’ll have to work to hide. He wanted – 

“Mr. Claremont? Diaz?” came a voice from behind him. He all but jumped, nearly spilling his champagne all over the floor. Behind him was a young man, holding a napkin and a pen that came from the very hotel they were stood in. He continued, “I was wondering – well, if you had the time, if you could sign this?” 

Alex blinked. “Yeah,” he said, “Yeah, of course,” and he set his champagne flute down on a small, covered table beside him, taking the pen and napkin from him. He bent over the table to sign the napkin, scrawling out a chicken-scratch signature that he is a little bit embarrassed of. He tried to smile at the man as he handed him the autograph, before looking back around to see Henry with his eyes fixed on him. Alex all but gulped, grabbing his champagne flute and nodding at the man as a goodbye. He took off without a word, clutching the napkin in his hand. 

Alex focused his eyes on Henry again, and felt his heart leap as he saw that Henry was walking towards him, murder in his eyes. He barely had time to choke out a weak, “hi,” before Henry had grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him, smiling at passersby, into a corner. 

After thoroughly checking the area to make sure nobody could hear, Henry whispered in Alex’s ear, voice dripping with something that Alex wasn’t used to – “I want you, now.” Alex shivered, and Henry continued, “There’s a bathroom at the end of the hall – a lock on the door, only one stall.” 

It seemed they had abandoned their pact to not disappear that night; still, Henry didn’t have to tell him twice. He nodded and left the ballroom, hurrying down the hall and locating the door to the one-stall toilet. 

It was locked. 

He tried jiggling the door handle, and heard a man’s voice from inside, calling, “Someone’s in here.” Alex flushed, trying not to pay attention to the straining in his pants, willing the man to hurry up. And suddenly, there was Henry, opening the door of the ballroom. 

Alex tried to signal at him to turn around, to go down another hallway, to do anything other than to keep coming this way. It was already so risky for them both to disappear, but if this person saw these two together, at Henry’s charity event, going into a bathroom, he would blab about it enough to cause their greatest controversy yet, which is saying something. It took him frantically waving to his left, trying to wave him into a goddamned hallway, for him to actually get it, and he leapt to the side just as the man came out of the bathroom. 

The man was short and broad, and gave him a quizzical look, before saying, “Hey, you’re Alex Claremont, right?” 

He nodded, giving him a smile. “Alex Claremont-Diaz,” he said. “Um, if you’ll excuse me –”

“Oh, of course, sorry,” the man said, and stepped aside so Alex could get through. 

He stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door. He leaned up against the sink, running his hands over his pants, trying to stop the sweating. 

Then, there was a knock on the door. 

His heart leapt. He scrambled to open the door, and there was Henry, and he barely had time to smile before Henry’s lips were on his. The door clicked shut and Alex dipped out of the kiss. “Wow, someone’s need –mfng.” Henry clamped his hand over Alex’s mouth. 

“Shut up, properly shut up,” hissed Henry. 

Alex licked Henry’s hand, but he didn’t move his hand off his mouth. He let out a muffled whine as Henry began to suck at his collarbone. 

Henry pulled off his neck with an obscene smacking sound and asked in a low growl, “Color?” 

“Green,” gasped Alex. “Good boy,” said Henry, and went right back to marking up his neck. 

Alex must have been moaning because he found Henry’s hand back over his mouth. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Mine,” Henry whispered into the skin of his throat. 

Alex nodded, “Yours.” 

Alex’s heart was pounding. He wasn’t used to this kind of dominance from Henry – they’d been together now nearly two years, so he knew that it was in him, but it certainly wasn’t common. They were both switches, sure, but it was usually Alex who had Henry under him like this. It was Alex who was calling Henry a good boy, it was Henry who was pathetically grinding against Alex’s leg, but now it seemed like Alex was doing the latter. He flushed in realization, and grabbed at Henry’s shoulders to steady himself. 

Henry pulled back again, and went for his earlobe, nipping at it, before whispering, “On your knees.” 

Alex did not hesitate to sink down, his knees meeting the bathroom floor. Henry reached down and ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, pulling his head backwards. Alex moaned. The boy above him unzipped his pants, pulling them down around his knees to reveal his cock. “Open your mouth,” said Henry. 

Alex parted his lips. Henry gripped him by the hair, dragging him towards his cock, using the other hand to stroke Alex’s cheek. Alex gave the faintest lick to his slit, slowly and tauntingly, and then sat back on his heels, smiling. 

The hand that rested on Alex’s cheek slapped him, hard and sudden, and Alex cried out. “Don’t tease me,” said Henry. “Let me use you.” 

Alex felt his insides turn to Jell-O, and he nodded, frantically. “Yes, sir,” he said.   
Henry smiled at this. “Good boy,” he said again, in a loving kind of way, and this time, Alex’s whole body shivered violently. Alex allowed Henry to direct his mouth to his cock again, and this time, he took his whole length past his lips, looking up to meet Henry’s eyes. And then Henry began to face-fuck him.

As his tip hit the back of his throat over and over and over again, Alex felt so humiliated, so used – but he didn’t dislike that. He thought that maybe he could get used to this, on his knees for Henry, submitting like a subject of the crown. He wondered what could possibly have spurred this level of dominance in him. 

There were tears streaming down Alex’s face when Henry moaned out that he was going to cum. Alex glanced up at him and saw Henry staring at him intently. When their eyes locked, Henry’s head fell back, and he whispered, “Eyelashes, those fucking eyelashes,” and then he was coming down Alex’s throat. 

Alex pulled off Henry’s cock and fought to swallow. Once he did, Henry grabbed his hands and guided him into standing. “You did so good for me, love,” said Henry, leaning back on the sink and pulling Alex towards him. 

Alex smiled, melting into Henry’s arms. “Thank you,” he mumbled. 

Henry wet a paper towel and wiped the spit and excess cum off Alex’s face, kissing him slow and deep. “You ready to go back out there?” 

Alex looked down at his own erection. “Um.” 

“I’ll take care of you tonight, love, I promise,” said Henry, kissing his forehead, and he handed him the paper towel. “We have to go back out now, okay?” 

Alex nodded, and reached down to tuck his dick into his waistband. 

Henry went back into the room first, leaving Alex some time to breathe.

He leant back against the sink, balling up the paper towel and throwing it in the trash can. His lips twitched upward, first into a slight grin, and then a wide, toothy smile, and he let out a short laugh. He really wasn’t used to that. But he definitely liked it. 

Yeah, he definitely liked it. 

Alex pushed himself off the sink, and crept to the door, peeking outside. The hallway was clear, so he hurried towards the entrance to the ballroom. 

Once he crossed the threshold into the party, Henry locked eyes with him, and approached him with such intent that Alex felt this kind of exhilarating fear rise inside him. But when Henry reached him, he smiled and pecked him on the cheek, pulling him into a side-hug. Into his ear, Henry whispered, “I really fucking love you,” and kissed his cheek again, and then again, and again, until Alex, laughing, pulled his face away. 

For the rest of the night, Henry stayed right by Alex’s side, no matter who approached or what they were talking about. Alex was glad they abandoned their plan, even if he wasn’t sure what sparked the change in Henry. And damn, it felt good to be able to love him openly and in public. It felt good to kiss him where there were cameras and not be scared about losing him. He knew deep down it didn’t matter how many times they reminded the press that they were in love – they already knew. The press and the public knew every dirty tidbit of their relationship, so why did it matter? They earned their right to be open. 

Alex leaned up to Henry, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> this reads kind of out of character so sorry about that


End file.
